


Good Cop? Bad  Cop?

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Corruption, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Drug Use, Prostitution, Sex for Favors, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 15 - LapdanceHooker!AU - Jazz thanks Barricade for helping him out when he got in trouble with the law.





	Good Cop? Bad  Cop?

**Author's Note:**

> Double Trouble is the first part of this series. Followed by two small ficlets that I posted as September Songs chapters, I linked them below. This would count as part 4. 
> 
> [ **Part 2** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473955/chapters/48997190) [ **Part 3** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473955/chapters/49048574)

It was another night at the bar, a bit slow - what meant less tip and smaller chances to pick up a paying patron for the night - but it also meant less harassment. And when Jazz was honest he actually looked forward to spend a night without a customer. 

His brother Ricochet had been more lucky lately since he somehow managed to find a 'sugar daddy' who payed him well enough. The mech did demand a lot of Ricochet's time though. Sure most of it was not gor interfaceing and Jazz was happy for his brother, but since they were a thing Jazz worked alone in the bar... And he wasn't half as comfortable to bait possible customers. His only blessing were the regulars, mechs who came to the bar rather often and knew that he was offering. He had to explain every single one that his twin brother currently wasn't available, but in the end most were fine with only him as well. 

One of those mechs was Barricade. The enforcer had warmed up after the first few bookings. Jazz had already found out that the first time he had been with them he did take a little bit of system enhancer, since it has been his first time paying to be with not one but two buymechs and he needed something to actually go through with it.

Now that the mech got used to it and didn't needed anymore drugs... things were easier. More natural. 

The enforcer payed well, always looked out for him while he was at the bar, making sure the other occupants didn't bother Jazz too much and once even helped him out of a control he had ended up in. Jazz had been with another patron - not a good thing when you work as a un-registered prostitute in a 'no prostitution zone'. The young Polyhexian had panicked and called the cop without a second thought. A moment later the other two officers exchanged a look and let them go. Jazz still owned Barricade for that stunt, he mused while he cleaned a table, wondering if he should call him and offer the enforcer a night 'on the house'. 

He pondered back and forth while working towards the end of his shift. A free night versus paying back the cop who saved his plating at least once, not counting all the other occasions when Barricade bullied off rude bar customers, Jazz could not tell off since they had a very strict 'customer is always right' policy. And it wasn't like Barricade made unreasonable request... sometimes Jazz could even pretend that he didn't only 'faced with him because credits were in the game.

In the end he decided to call the cop. Already making the conversation up inwardly, then Barricade took the call and Jazz mind went blank. 

:: Uhm..hi 'Cade. Here's Jazz... are you free tonight?::

A short pause before the other answered ::I am off my shift in an hour. Why? Are you in trouble? Another control?::

::No, no I'm fine.... Thanks:: was that concern in the cop's voice? ::I just thought, you know, I am free tonight and I wondered if you wanna meet up. As little thank you for the help last time. No charges::

::...Sure. I could pick you up at the bar? Or are you home already?::

::I still work a little, but I should be done by the time your shift is over:: 

::I'll pick you up then::

And like this it was decided. Jazz finished up his work, slipped three cubes of highgrade into his subspace when no one looked and left the place. Soon the transport stopped by and picked him up, Barricade was already seated inside, looking as tired as Jazz felt. Still he knew what was expected of him, so he took the seat besides the cop and leaned against the slightly broader shoulder, smiling up at his patron, not letting his tiredness show.

"Long shift?" He asked, one servo already on the others thigh, stroking back and forth. If Barricade was tired this was going to be an easy job. But for now he settled for having some light conversation with the Praxian, not daring to plan too far forward.

Then they arrived, entered the small apartment where Jazz handed the Praxian one of the stolen cubes before he went for a short shower. After making sure he was presentable enough he downed one cube of highgrade himself, contemplated a moment to do the same with the second but only sipped on it. He tried to lower his intake a little, since he had caught himself replacing his morning energon with highgrade a few days in a row and in one clear moment had realized that he was going to get serious problems if he didn't restict himself. So he just stared at the half empty cube for a second and went for his patron.

"Sooo... what do you want to do tonight?" Jazz wanted to know, sitting down on the other's lap. The Praxian had his servos on Jazz' sides immediately, circling his hip joints, probably thinking. "I want to watch you, how about a little show?" The visored mech smiled and nodded, pondering about what exactly he would do and decided to go for a lap dance. It was something he already knew that Barricade liked. 

Making up a choreography he slowly started where he was, sending a command to the flats rather weak but working music system to play a fitting song, letting the rhythm sink in his systems. He liked to dance and warming up a customer like this always was a lot more fun than simply sucking spike - he could let his mind travel and warm up in his own pace as well.

He moved and twisted skilfully, opened his valve cover at one point as he sat on the cops lap facing away, while bending forward to show Barricade that he was getting ready, the way the other's vents hitched signaled Jazz that it worked well. By the time he was done with the show, the Praxian had his spike out and ready and Jazz climbed on top of his lap again, slowly sinking down, to ride him. 

"This what you want?" He checked back with Barricade, making sure his patron was into this right now. The cop nodded and leaned back on the couch, watching Jazz move up and down, riding him with pure efficiency. It was no surprise that it didn't take too long until the enforcer overloaded with a groan. The visored mech moved on, continued slower until he was stopped by Barricade's firm servos on his hips.

After a while the Praxian loosened his grip, looking up at the other's visor and Jazz returned the optic contact. He could tell that something was... different. Dread slowly started to rise inside the Polyhexian. Was something wrong? Maybe Barricade was not pleased after all? Or maybe h- 

"The... The arrangement your brother has... what you told me about... would you consider something like that for yourself?" Barricade wanted to know surprising Jazz more than the buymech let show. 

"I..."


End file.
